


Sunshine Is...

by TigressDreamer



Series: A little bit of Sunshine [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer
Summary: Dawn, Sunny, and a precocious four-year-old have a short talk.*Bonus chapter with Marianne's adventure in babysitting.





	1. Sunshine Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly something inspired by something radioactivepeasant posted on Tumblr. I went for the Strange Magic Monday and wound up drawn into everything their clever brain dishes up. I keep wondering if I should get a Tumblr account but that might require social interactions...right, solitary prowling goblin it is.
> 
> The Lughnasa/Lammas story for Wild One series is...coming along. I might get it done before Halloween. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!
> 
> (Slight edit as of October 17, 2020)

Dawn giggles as her four-year-old runs around the playground to show off her new dress. The little girl is just so proud of the blue jumper with its sunflower stitching. Not even the overcast sky can dampen Sunshine's bright and sunny mood and her tight-curled blond hair seems to shine like a halo as she darts around.

"Looks like she's awfully proud of her mommy," Sunny murmurs, walking closer and giving a wink. "And what a beautiful mommy she has, too. May I have the pleasure of sitting beside such an incredible woman?"

"I don't know. My husband might not like you flirting with me while he's away on business," Dawn teases.

"Flirting, dear madam!" Sunny gasps, holding a hand against his heart. "Perish the thought! It's not flirting if it's the truth."

"Is that so?" Dawn questions.

"Definitely! In fact,..." Sunny starts.

"Daddy! You're finally back!" Sunshine yells.

"I was only gone for two days, Sunshine," Sunny chuckles, holding out his arms for the running child.

"Feels like forever!" Sunshine whines.

"Well, I couldn't let Grandpa fend for himself, now could I?" Sunny asks.

"I suppose not," Sunshine sighs before wiggling out of his hold and twirling around. "Look at what Mommy made me this morning! Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure is, baby-girl! But do you know who's prettier?" Sunny questions.

"Mommy! Mommy is prettier!" Sunshine states proudly.

"Aww, thank you, Sunshine!" Dawn gushes. "What do you think about Daddy?"

"Daddy is cute!" Sunshine answers.

"Thank you! So, Mommy is really pretty and Daddy is cute but what is Sunshine?" Sunny asks.

Both parents try not to squeal as the four-year-old scrunches up her button nose and taps her index finger against her pursed mouth, a trait that she no doubt picked up from her mother. Her blue eyes light up with excitement before she excitedly yells loud enough for the whole park to hear.

"Sunshine is dangerous! Sunshine weakens and rots and destroys order! Sunshine is chaos!"

"You let your sister babysit again, didn't you?" Sunny mutters in shock.

"I'm going to kill Marianne!" Dawn growls lowly.

Tea Blend.


	2. In Marianne's Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had very good reasons and it was all Dawn's fault, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding this.

She had warned Dawn that she couldn't babysit that particular day but since when has she been immune to those baby blues that widen so beseechingly, especially when a second identical pair joins the pleading.

"Now, remember, stay with me and don't disturb the other people," Marianne reminds, guiding her niece toward the large imposing door. "Your mom said it will only take her an hour or two before she can pick you up."

"Okay, Auntie Mari," Sunshine agrees, beaming up to her favorite aunt.

Marianne smiles back but groans internally. The perfect mix of Dawn and Sunny with her light brown skin, charming freckles, ever-present smile, and practically golden tight-curled blonde hair, Sunshine is a complete opposite to her aunt's mussed brown hair with caramel highlights, ever-present scowl, leather boots, and dark plum makeup. She loves her niece, she does, but this kid is liable to ruin her carefully constructed reputation at the Dark Forest Gym. Especially since the owner doesn't like her as it is.

"This ain't no place for kids," Bog King mutters, eyeing the tag-along warily.

"Yeah, well, put up with it," Marianne growls. "Her father is away on business and thanks to your stupid rule, I got no choice but to bring her."

"As I've said before, if ye have a problem...," Bog starts to growl back before quieting as his own blue eyes stray once more to the four-year-old.

"Do you like my new dress?" Sunshine asks, twirling as much as possible while holding Marianne's hand. "Mommy made it for me this morning."

"It's...uh, it's lovely," Bog murmurs, smiling awkwardly before scurrying away.

Yep. Now she's positive her cute niece is going to ruin her hardcore reputation. Bog King had never wasted an opportunity to try and kick her out. Nor had he ever ran away from a chance to argue with her.

The rest of the morning passed the same way as Sunshine wormed her way into everyone's hearts. The tougher they were, the harder they fell for the charming princess and Marianne is positive she heard several men "Aww!" when Sunshine was trying to copy her kickboxing moves. Even Hot Stuff, a professional wrestler that Marianne had never even seen grin, had cracked a smile at the four-year-old.

"Kid, you're just too sweet," Marianne teases.

"Really?" Sunshine questions happily.

"Yep and it totally ruined the tough reputation this gym is famous for," Marianne huffs playfully before picking Sunshine up and holding her high. "You're dangerous! You weaken and rot and destroy order! You're chaos!"

Marianne barely notices the looks she's getting as she twirls around with Sunshine high in the air before hugging the giggling child to her and giving her a kiss. She releases her captive just as Dawn enters in.

"Mommy!" Sunshine yells, running to the gym's entrance.

"There's Mommy's ray of sunshine!" Dawn squeals, picking the four-year-old up. "Were you good for Auntie Mari?"

"Yep and Auntie Mari taught me how to kick," Sunshine states proudly.

Marianne snickers at the look of disapproval adorning her little sister's face and shrugs unapologetically. Seriously, what did she expect would happen? She had told her about the gym's rule of using the membership once a week or the membership would be revoked and she wasn't about to give Bog King the pleasure of revoking her membership.

"Sunny will be home tonight, so don't forget about dinner," Dawn comments.

"I'm busy?" Marianne tries.

"As if," Dawn scoffs. "We're going to Antonio's. Six o'clock and don't be late! Come on, Sunshine, let's go to the park."

Shaking her head at Dawn's persistence, Marianne turns back to her duffle bag and pulls out her boxing equipment. Might as well get a head-start on relieving the upcoming tension of her family's well-meaning matchmaking attempts.

"Cute kid," Bog mutters, smirking at her startlement.

"Yeah, takes after her parents," Marianne comments.

"I...we...we all kinda thought the kid was yers," Bog mumbles.

"No way. I'm quite sure I would probably go into diabetic shock if I birthed something that sweet," Marianne jokes, ignoring her heart's flutter at his soft laughter. "You want something?"

"Would ye...I mean, are ye...that is...," Bog tries, clearing his throat repeatedly.

"He's trying to ask if you're single and if you'd like to go on a date with him," Griselda pipes up, startling both of them.

"Mom!" Bog yells.

"What! You've been sulking ever since she came in today because you thought you had no chance and I'm not letting you mess this up like you've been doing for the past several months," Griselda comments. "You like her and she likes you, a mother knows these things, so both of you need to work out your frustrations in a more healthy manner instead of arguing with each other. Preferably in a manner that results in my future grandchildren."

Marianne blinks in shock before looking up at the tall blushing man with a smirk. Maybe she'll be busy tonight, after all.

Tea Blend.


End file.
